godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Roinelll/God Eater Next - Volume 2 - Segment 16 Part 3
<< Previous Segment ---- G. E. N. - 2 - 16 Part 3 "Less drama, more killing. Guys, I can't keep this indefinitely!" Ken grumbled as once again his control over the binding that kept the Devourer from rampaging around almost slipped. Not only was what he was doing extremely draining on him, even with the help of the linked Burst state, but also Arthur's mutated body kept getting stronger as the seconds passed noticably as both in strenght and visually it was rapidly increasing. "We don't need to kill him, We ju--." Rebuking to the harsh words C wanted to correct the hot headed God Eater, but was interrupted. "I don't care, just make it fast. Damn it!" Stomping with a feet, then gritting his teeth Ken had to put in more power to stop his captive. As it stood with the current situation this whole confinement would last at most for a few minutes tops, but most probably it will be less than that if something is not done. "His royal Hot-bloodedness meant that, it's not easy to stop a rampaging Aragami mutation infected God Eater." Lyrr understood the situation why they are being urged to act, however not even the person who could attempt to break out of this desparing situation moved. "Do... Something! ALREADY!!" Ken's face contorted into a grimace as he upped the level of his voice with each word. Noone moved still, getting him infuriated more and more. Although this annoyed him quite a bit, on the other hand somewhat leasened the difficulty on handling the Devourer's body. "Bal, it's your turn to shine. I'm drained, Ken is occupied, and seemingly S... I mean the Overseer is unable to handle him yet. Ah and our local information storage is not a fighter, isn't that right Cinderella?" With a grimace as the eyes of the Irregular fell on him, the sniper corrected himself almost wincing in the process and in turn opted to arouse C from her thinking. "I'm so going to--." She snapped her head towards the gaze of the insulted, lunged at him yet was caught by someone mid-air. "C. Did you figure out something about my... Parasite, or what that is?" Baluar finally supressed his shock at the situation of his sister and stepped in to stop a pointless infight. They have already a troubling situation, their focus should be aligned on the matter at hand instead of dividing it. "I would call it an Arc Symbiote if it were up to me, as it is simply a core fused with the remains of your God Arc. That is how it could restore it's functionality, although I wonder how did it slip by your technicia--." Surpised by the act of catching during an attempted attack, the infected girl answered with a little delay. "Who do I need to kill to get you moving?! HUHH?!!" Ken had to make sure that each of his Oracle Nails drill deeper into the body of his prisoner, aswell as deploying an additional layer of the obstruction ability to keep it's growing power in check. "Do you have a finer control over that ability?" C took off her mask and turned her head towards the immobilized Devourer. In her vision the fine flow of the Irregular cells appeared, and also she noticed how they behaved regarding the hotheads Oracle Nails interferring. "YES!!! WHY?!" Ken snapped back at her. "I will mark some spots on the Devourer, concentrate the ability there and make sure you completely pierce the body doing so. Doing so will trendemously lessen the strain on you, while netting us more time to act." The tendrils that made up her hair came to life as she leaned down to pick up a few rocks. Then took one of them into her hand and had her tendril thew it at a certain point. Immediatelly a nail formed above that point and pierced through the body. "WHY HAVEN'T YOU DONE SO EARLIER?!" After Ken noticed that the strain had even if by a minuscule amount decreased he shouted at her in rage. However the infected girl continued to throw pebbles at predetermined locations and promptly each one was penetrated. "It took time to absorb enough information and I had to digest it. Don't even DARE to say what you wanted, Pervert." Still continuing to mark the most important areas, C said. Then she turned towards the sniper who was surprised to see her uncovered face, although her eyes couldn't have conferred the murderous intent she felt still her voice resonated with more than enough violence. "I wanted to joke away the speed of your metabolism and lack of breasts only." Lyrr in contrast to that only held up his arms defensively and excused himself, which net him a dozen pebbles thrown at him. He evaded them with ease due to some of his reserves regenerating in the meantime and having access to his Irregular ability. "Lyrr, for the sake of it... Don't agitate the brat while she's helping me!" Seeing as how the attempt to attack him was futile, C stopped wasting her time at him and though grumbling continued to help Ken disregarding the way she was being called as. "It's fun poking her responses." Shrugging once he stood down and observed the Devourer, it's body became even more rigid than previously and even the free tentacles that trashed around could only move quite lethargically. Noticing that the currently applied Oracle Nails do a pretty fine job he couldn't help but wonder. Immobilization is one thing, they would still need to break through the Irregularity of the mutated cells. "I'm going to mark some new targets, from there withdraw your nails. Afterwards I'm going to mark other spots to hold him in place." Once again the girl reached down and scooped up a few pebbles, and in quick succession started to bombard the body. As Ken silently obeyed, although very pissed he felt once again as the stress in upholding his ability lessened. Exponentially. "Five minutes, no maybe ten at most. This is the time limit I can hold him up." He frowned when saying that, although he didn't quite add it that he was rapidly approaching the end of his reserves already. Gritting his teeth, Ken sweared to himself. Should he have know before hand that certain locations would have been so effective, holdin the Devourer at bay for a hour or two would have been easy-peasy. "That's going to be enough." At the voice of Baluar they turned towards him, as he grabbed the hilt of his now deformed and still continously convulsing God Arc. As soon as he grabbed onto it, a dozen tendril sprouted from the weapon and latched onto his lower right arm and some onto his Control Armlet. "BAL! That's suicide! Release it instatly!" Lyrr quickly aimed a shot at the weapon in the tall God Eaters hand, but it was flicked away with the metamophosing weapon. Immediatelly after he grimaced as one of the Irregular tendrils bore deeper into his arm and he could feel that the Oracle Cells inside his body literally screamed in anguish as something tried to overtake them. "This is my part, butt out Lyrr!" He snarled back and lifted the weapon up high, quenching his hand hard around the handle of the might blade, that it was starting to crack under the pressure. "The pervs right, this is too dangerous. It's one thing that the Irregular core helped you survive the calamity of the decomposing cells, and a completely different one that you're attemptin to do. It might be a symbiote, but that doesn't mean it will obey you." C voiced her opinion, with her uncovered eyes she saw as the cells were slowly taking him over. They've already spread on his entire lower arm, and were constantly crawling higher and higher. Should they reach his hearth, in notime it will spread thoughout the entire body extremely fast. "Obey? Ever since this... Irregular core reformed my God Arc... I fought with it, there was no problem. And if it doesn't want to obey me at this moment... Then I'll just have to teach it the lesson of obedience. Simple as that, no?" Then Bal just smashed his deformed weapon down with a trendemous force, another crack appeared across the Irregular weapons surface due to that. Nia, Ken and C stared at him in surprise. Only Lyrr and the Overseer kept their calm as the tall God Eater swung down again and again. "Ken, don't lose focus." The sniper pointed towards the Devourer who roared as some of the Oracle Nails momentarily loosened. "Teaching obedience? That's more like breaking it in, or... breaking it apart, as I see it. And it's quite annoying to steal the spotlight of me for being hot-headed." Recovering his control, the hothead couldn't utter elseway as he continued to stare at Bal, as the weapon visibly chipped itself away. "This isn't being hotheaded. More like a tug of war between the Symbiote and him. You can't see it, but he is pressuring the weapon by breaking parts of it down. This way it will have to withdraw from his system and attempt restoration, which is the most logical way." For a moment C contemplated in asking the hothead to impale a few points on Baluars arm to forcefully stop the invasion attempt of the Irregular Oracle Cells, but seeing as how Bal was keeping them at bay with sheer force and will power she didn't do it in the end. "So, brother is bullying the symbiote until it will be obedient? That's so not like him." Nia crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "Bully? This is freaking trying to EAT me from the inside and you call it bullying?!" The accused turned towards his sister in astonishment. With his free hand he gestured towards the tendrils that drilled into his lower arm, he could literally feel as they were advancing higher inside of it and were constantly wriggling around giving him a disgusting feeling. Of course he couldn't help but snap back at her, yet immediatelly he regretted. If there was anyone present who could understand him would be probably her. "Bullying, teaching, pleading I don't care. You guys have less than five minutes, dammit." Ken grumbled. Time passed and while it was easier to hold back the Devourer, the countdown was still ticking down not to mention so far Baluar only managed to halt the advance of the Symbiote trying to take over him and only that. "Look I didn't knew my God Arc wasn't what it is okay? It's not like one day I wake up and poof I was like this." It was a tiring process, swinging his weapon, resisting the pain the tendrils caused and at the same time keeping his thoughts clear. "Do you even KNOW 'WHAT' I've been through, HUH?!! I--." Ken's face twitched, as he raised his voice and temper at the same time. The only reason he returned his attention to the captive was because it almost broke free, so the sentence and swearing was cut short. "Everyone of us here went through hardships. The Irregular cells we contacted eventually became ours in different way, still it doesn't change the fact that we are still ourselves and didn't lose to the impulse of them." Seeing how the hothead almost lost control Lyrr decided to step in as a mediator and smooth things out. "Are sure you can speak for Arthur also?" Ken nodded towards the Devourer with his head. "Lyrr is right, Art ignored me and Nia while there were still Ouroboros' around. If he would have completely given in to the pressure of the mutation... I wouldn't be complaining here and now." Baluar was getting frustrated as he felt the tendrils withdraw more and more, now only a few small ones were clinging to his Armlet and two major ones were embedded into his lower arm. Interestingly enough as those perforating his arm from the inside were withdrawing he could feel his body heal at a trendemous speed. Literally he could feel his strenght returning to his damaged arm. Then it became clear, it wasn't just returning. It was increasing. Empowered by the sudden surge of power he smashed his weapon down with a force greater than he could ever muster. Resulting to that most of the outer layer of the mechanical parts were broken off from the God Arc and the dark mass of the manufactured Aragami known as the very structure of the God Eaters weapon were laid bare. "Three minutes... or so." Ken responded sluggishly, he never saw what a God Arc really looks like under all the mechanical parts. Sure there was some foreboding features when they utilized their weapons predatorial form, releasing the constraint placed upon the actual base by the mechanical design. "There, it's done." Bal swiped some swear from his brow and forehead with his free arm as he lifted his weapon for everyone to see. It wasn't much different from a big chunk of compressed Oracle Cells, which in truth was it's previously unknown default form. "Did you beat it into submission by sheer power of will?" Lyrr snickered, the display of strenght was sure quite flashy. Still in the end what mattered was the power of mind behind the actions. "Willpower?! That was more like sheer display of force!" Ken replied in disdain. "Does it matter? So I need to break down those scales only?" Baluar swing the weapon in hand once, breaking the last of the metallic vestiges off revealing a dozens of gleaming red eyes on each side of the core piece. Then a rip appeared across the center piece and a mass of blackish blue Oracle Cells started oozing out from it, eventually it reformed into a form that looked similar to a released predator, that had it's mouth snapped shut. Seeing the weird form of the blade the tall God Eater made a few test swings before turning his attention towards the immobilized Devourer. "And watch out to not come into contact with them either. They are the result of Irregular cells corroding regular Oracle Cells." C saw as the weapon's structure reformed most of the Irregular cells centered inside of it, which was the best case scenario as Baluar will need all the possible power he can get in order to tear through that protective layer. Listening to her the Symbiote's mouths snapped open and enlarged, all the eyes engraved into it started to glow. "Then it's just a matter of peeling it off, got'cha." In response he nodded and jumped onto the immobilized left leg, grabbing a nail sticking out with his free hand and kicking off to reach a higher position. In that time the Irregular predator form was still swelling larger and larger, already reaching a size that was close to twice the size of him. After reaching the top of the knee he stood up and stabilized his position, aiming at the nearest layer of golden scales. "How about some reinforcements?" A robust voice unknown to them called as Baluar reached out and trashed a large piece of the shell off. As the golden mass fell, it started to violently trash around attempting to get into contact with it's host body in vain. Slowly it was starting to fell apart and slowly disintegrate. Using the still empowered predator the tall God Eater, willed it to open and again slammed onto a large piece of the defensive layer, peeling it off successfully. "Beast." The overseer turned towards the large man that walked to them casually. He was wearing a Red short coat with white sleeves over black trousers and dark boots. His greyish-white hair was ruffled and short, the eyes covered by an orange lensed pair of glasses. "Beast Edge! How many times do I have to tell you that?" His voiced radiated anger as the newcomer turned towards the Overseer and sparks almost erupted from his eyes as they seethed with a mad rage. Though it suddenly ceased as the one he attempted to talk back to narrowed his eyes. In the meantime Baluar already managed to remove the 5th layer of the golden scales. "What about the Wanderer, did you make contact with him?" Lowering his voice the dark skinned man asked. "Us." Another voice sounded and almost literally from thin air a person appeared. He took a glance at the immobilized monstrosity that is being peeled by Baluar and shrugged. "You're the Wanderer?" C turned towards him. "Heh... Yes, 'WE' are." The man just chuckled, as around them four more figures emerged from the shadows. "Strange Irregularity, I have to admit." Lyrr raised an eyebrow as he saw the ones around them were the exact copies of the last one to arrive. Exact duplicas the the very last detail. "Soo... Who are you... guys?" Ken, felt that although Baluar was working hard to remove as much of the scales as possible he was still slow. The control that binds Arthurs mutated form was going to slip soon if nothing is done about it. "Thomas Beoblade, and these are BeoRiser, BeoLord, BeoBlader and BeoWulf." The man in question bowed slightly and introduced his counterparts. In turn each one of them nodded slightly. "Clones?" C couldn't help but sigh at the very sight of that, in her vision each one of them was the same to the last cell. Each one of them were a clearly equal to the others, there were literally no differences which should be quite impossible. "More like external manifestations of my will. Each one of them is me, and at the same time I'm each one of them." Thomas smiled as he explained his ability with the smallest amount of detail that is to it. "Talk about split personality to the max." Lyrr chuckled at the thought of it. "LESS THAN A MINUTE!" Ken roared as suddenly one of the tentacled arms of the Devourer brought free hurling Baluar away while doing so. He could only removed roughly half of the scales and while a part of them disintegrated the rest was scooped up by the unaffected left side and started to fuse onto it. --- End of Chapter 2015,11,19 ---- >> Next Segment Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic